


Young Depression

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: When Klaus is young he starts feeling down, especially after his so-called father traps him in a molluscum.
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Finished faves





	1. Young Depresion

\--Klaus' P.O.V.--

_'Help us,'_

_'Save us'_

_They screamed, over and over again. Always screaming, it was dark and cold, I could feel the harsh stone below me and against my back._

_"Leave me alone!" I scream, gripping my ears in both hands. They only screamed louder, and louder. Why won't they just leave me alone!!!!_

_"HELP ME PLEASE!"_

I jolt awake, my hands were shaking, and I was drenched in sweat. The blankets were bunched around my waist. "No no no," I cover my hands just like in the dream, whispering it over and over again. Eventually, the shaking stops, but the fear doesn't go away. It never does.

Slowly I swing my legs over the bed, the house was silent, we weren't supposed to be up. Dear old dad and his rules. Though can he even be called dad? I mean seriously, who looks their kid in a mausoleum? My legs hit the floor and buckle I hit the ground with a loud thud. I groan slightly before slapping a hand over my mouth if someone heard. I honestly don't know what would happen if someone heard me awake, technically I'm not out of my room but I don't think they'll care about that. Especially not _dad._

Slowly I lift myself up, staring at the door quietly to make sure that no one was there. After a few seconds of silence, I gently move to my nightstand and take out the bottom drawer. Carefully, as to not make any noise, I lift up the false bottom and grab the razor blade hiding behind it. I sit back, leaning against my bed as I bring the blade to my wrist.

Their screams echoed around my ears, almost encouragingly. Without hesitation, I press the blade to my wrist. Little droplets of blood trickle down my wrists. Again and again. Until there were five new cuts on each wrist. Leaning over I grab the bandages that I hid in the bottom along with the blade. I quickly bandage my wrists before placing everything back in its place.

\---

The bell sounded and we, we being me and my siblings, all make our way to the dinner tables. Subconsciously I tug on the edge of my sleeves as I stand behind my usual chair. Allison on one side and Ben on the other. Diego across from me. We all stand behind our seats, waiting for Dad to come. He does a few minutes later.

"You may sit," We all follow his orders. I stare at the food, but I couldn't bring myself to touch it, my thoughts instantly going to the mausoleum and all those ghosts, each still showing how they died. Defiantly enough to make someone lose their appetite.

Beside me, Ben is reading a book as he tries to eat. Vanya, who is opposite dad, at the head of the table, was quietly eating with her head down. Five, who was beside her and opposite Ben, was also pretty much just eating his food but his eyes occasionally flickered to everyone else. Diego was once again carving something or at least hacking away at the arm of the chair. In the seats, closet to dad, were Allison and Luther sitting across from each other sharing googly eyes with each other and the occasional silent giggle. Dad was at the very end, a chair between him and everyone else.

Mum, who was standing off to the side smiling happily, frowned over at me. Gesturing to the untouched plate in front of me. I shake my head slightly at her before focusing my gaze downwards.

Ten minutes later, everyone but me was finished. Dad frowned at me, in that disapproving way. He doesn't speak, thankfully, and instead dismisses us. As quickly as I can I push away from the table and stand up, walking away from the table.

"Klaus!" Mum's sweet voice caused me to stop before I even managed to leave the kitchen. "Are you okay, you haven't been eating lately," I cringe slightly as her words cause my siblings to all look at me in confusion. I force myself to smile back at her.

"I'm fine, just not that hungry," I reply, Mum smiles down at me, seeming to accept my answer as she nods and walks away. Luther gives me a disappointed look as he steps closer

"You know you should be eating to keep your energy up," Luther chides and I nod slightly, before scurrying after the rest of my siblings to go to practice. Well besides for Vanya.

\--

"KLAUS! Wake up would you, you're holding us back," Luther yells at me, glaring slightly. Dear old dad had decided that we weren't team players enough and decided to dedicate today to strengthen our bond. Worst idea ever!

Especially since he left Luther in charge who thought it would be a good idea to work on our fighting techniques so we didn't just rely on our powers. Which is easy for him to say because this is pretty much his power.

"Klaus just try and put in a little effort would you?" Allison hisses next to him. I was trying, no matter what they say. I'm just so tired, because of the stupid nightmares I barely get any sleep. I'm just so tired.

But I don't say any of this to her, instead I force a smile, which probably looks like a grimace and nod. We split into two different teams and start fighting each other. Allison, Luther and I are the good guys, and Five, Ben and Diego are the bad guys.

We go again, I was the first to 'die', again. "Oh my god KLAUS! You're useless, even Vanya could stay alive longer than you!" Luther hisses, glaring holes at me. We had been fighting for an hour.

"Luther's right, thank god this isn't a real fight or we'll all be dead because of you, god knows why Dad lets you on this team, even your powers are stupid!" Allison chimes up, tears spring up in my eyes and I force myself to look away, and not to cry. It'll just give them something else to tease about. Diego and Five chuckle at me, and I, I can't breathe. My nails dig into my palm as I force myself to remain calm. At least Ben wasn't laughing at me.

A few minutes later Luther calls quits and we all make our way back inside. I slip straight into my room, we didn't have to do anything else until dinner. Though I'm pretty sure Luther will tell dad about me not being a team player. My breath catches in my throat at the throat and I collapse against the bed. _Oh god, what if he locked me in there again?_ Tears trickled down my cheeks, but I couldn't help it. My fingers shook as I grabbed the blade from its hiding spot. I lifted up my sleeves and slowly undid the bandages. The cuts from this morning hadn't healed, instead because of Luther's training day, they had reopened a couple of times.

The blade presses down against the scarred skin. The fear goes away, so I do it again. My breathing slows back down and I smile slightly. I slice it across my wrists again. The blade presses against my skin once more, causing blood to well up.

The bell rings, summoning us to dinner. My eyes widen and fear bubbles up again as I rush to throw the blade back in it's hiding spot, cleaning the cuts before rushing out, tugging my sleeves down as I go.

It was only when I was standing behind my chair, surrounded by my distant siblings, that I realize that I had forgotten to bandage to the cuts. The fear grows once again and I force myself to stop playing with my sleeves and standstill. Father comes in, and we all take our seats.

Dinner went the same as Breakfast, though this time Luther occasionally glared over at me, followed by a knowing smirk. My fingers were curled tightly together under the table as I stare at my untouched food.

"You may go, Number Four stay behind," Dad called, I freeze as he says my name. Ben and Vanya both shot me sympathetic glances, Five and Diego send me curious glances, but it's Luther's and Allison's triumph smirk that caused my blood to freeze.

 _They told him, oh god he's going to lock me up again._ I could already hear their screams echoing around my ears, the darkness pressing in on all si-

"Number Four, it has come to my attention that you have been lacking in your training, I expect you to improve your effort or else," Dad warned. "Do you understand?" Dad's voice was filled with annoyance, anger and disappointment, I force myself to quickly nod before scurrying back to my room.

I don't know why, but it still hurt to hear the disappointment in his tone, in anyone's tone. I don't want to disappoint anyone, it just happens, it seems to be all I'm good at. I just want it to go away, I just want to be loved. But I guess no one cares about a stupid, useless freak of a child like me. Not even my birth mother wanted me.

\---

It was close to midnight, and I couldn't sleep. No matter how tired I was, I don-can't go to sleep. Not to the torture that waited for me there. Instead, I was curled up in the corner of my bed, waiting for the morning sun.

 _"Oh my god KLAUS! You're useless, even Vanya could stay alive longer than you!"_ I don't know why my thoughts trailed to Luther's words. The words kept echoing around in my head. And he was right, I really am useless. I don't deserve to be on this team, I'm just dragging them down. Allison's right as well, I'll just end up getting someone killed.

God, I'm a coward, I'm even afraid to eat or sleep! I'm supposed to be a superhero. I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything, what good am I like this? What good am I?

The tears came back, full force this time because they were right, they were all right, I'm useless, I'm a nobody, I'm a freak, I'm broken and I don't deserve to be apart of this team. They'll be better off without me. So what's stopping me from leaving.

I lunge forward, half falling off my bed as I scurry to grab the blade. The blade hovers above my wrists, but I couldn't push down. I was too scared, to dumb! This isn't just for me, I remind myself. It's for my siblings, so they can move forward without me dragging them back. I needed the choice to be taken away from me.

I need to fall...

\---

My fingers shook as I tightened the rope around the rail before moving onto the noose. After I was finished, I placed the rope around my neck and climbed up onto the rail.

 _This is for you guys,_ I think as I tilt forward, my feet slip and I'm falling. A smile falls on my lips, as a snap sounds and refreshing darkness consumes me. 


	2. Come back, Please

\--3rd P.O.V.--

It wasn't quite moring as Grace 'woke up'. The robot smiled at the paintings around her before getting up, making her way to the kitchen. Not that she got that far, Grace froze in front of the bannister. Her eyes widen as her mouth opened in shock. Despite her robotic nature, horror-filled her. 

For in front of her, hanging from the opposite bannister was her one of her many sons, Klaus. Not knowing how to help, Grace turned around and raced to Pogo's quarters. 

To say Pogo was confused would be an understatement. Grace never showed up at the door, especially not with a look of horror marring her face. Grace, who was still slightly in shock, couldn't grasp the right words, so instead, she took Pogo's arm and pulled him to the indoor balcony. Pogo gasped as he took in Klaus' pale face and blue lips. 

"I'm going to cut him loose, you try and catch him," Pogo ordered faintly, moving around the bannisters as Grace moves to the first floor. Together they managed to get Klaus and lying across the couch in the lounge room. They both stared at the limp form of the young boy. Tear tracks traced down his cheeks, his eyes were glazed over staring out at the distance, a small smile tugging at his lips that broke the two hearts even more. 

"Why would he do something like this?" Grace asked, frowning deeply. Pogo shrugged as his eyes searched the young boy. He couldn't come up with an answer.

Footsteps broke the two out of their thoughts causing them to look up. 

"Mum, where's breakfast?" Allison asks, none of them yet to notice the stricken looks on the two non-humans faces or their brother that was hidden from view. 

"Yes, why isn't breakfast ready?" Reginald demanded, striding forward to stand behind the couch. Grace and Pogo stared at each other.

"What's wrong?" Ben whispered, being the first to notice their looks of horror. Pogo and Grace both unconsciously move their gazes downwards. Reginald, who was the only one who could see what they were now staring, widened his eyes. 

"What happened?" His eyes narrow as he thinks. The rest of the siblings all frown at each other as they moved forward to see. Vanya, Allison and Ben all choked in horror staring at their dead brother, tears already sprawling down their cheeks. Luther wrapped his arms around Allison, holding back his own tears. Anger flared in Diego as he vowed to avenge his brother. 

"I found him this morning," Grace whispered. Reginald sighed rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, but where? And who managed to attack this academy without setting off any of the alarms?" Reginald added.

"There was no attack," Pogo was the one to respond, Grace instead turning her head not able to look at the scene anymore. "Grace found him hanging from the bannister," Pogo didn't have to finish the sentence, they all knew what he meant. Reginald's eyes widened, feeling slightly guilty as he turns around and stalks to his study. 

Allison, Vanya and Ben all started crying harder as they remembered the past few days, with guilt, especially Allison. Luther had frozen, he had failed as a leader went through his eyes, he hadn't even realised he was crying. Diego was also frozen, though mostly with disbelief. Five was shaking slightly, trying his best to hold back the tears but failing terribly. 

Pogo was the one who finally noticed the blood that dotted Klaus' sleeves. Moving forward, he carefully took off Klaus' shirt, to check for any more wounds. All of their hearts break as they see each and every one of Klaus' ribs, and even more so when they see the cuts covering their brother's arms.

Ben was the first one to lunge forward, his arms wrapping around Klaus' still form sobbing loudly. Vanya and Allison closely followed, then Five, then Diego and finally Luther who more hugged his siblings than Klaus. Grace moved closer but didn't join the hug and Pogo wrapped an arm around Grace. Together the family of eight mourn their dead family member, all promising to protect each other even more, none of them wanting anyone else to die. 


End file.
